


Thinking of You

by KayLingLing7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Nishinoya Yuu, Vaginal Fingering, like dirty talk with a question mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayLingLing7/pseuds/KayLingLing7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can’t. He can’t sleep. He’s tired, oh God is he so tired, but his mind keeps pulling him to other things. More specifically, one thing – or a person. His colleague, Azumane Asahi. </p>
<p>He keeps thinking about how sweet that man’s smile is, flashes of it playing in his mind like a slide show. Asahi, smiling nervously at a customer. Smiling nervously at their boss, worried he did something wrong while restocking shelves. Smiling shyly at Noya when he complimented him on something. They’re all small smiles, unsure, but he has a favourite one, too – there’s that little timid smile he gets when Noya is teasing him, when Asahi can’t decide if Noya is making fun of him or flirting. </p>
<p>Noya is never making fun of him. </p>
<p>---<br/>Noya gets home exhausted, but can't fall asleep when he's thinking about Asahi. It just so happens that Asahi phones him at a compromising time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of You

Noya drags himself through the front door of his apartment, bumping into the doorframe with his shoulder before closing the door behind him. He drops his bag to the floor, clumsily toes off his shoes, and without even pausing to switch a light on he makes his way across his small studio flat to his bed, falling face-first onto it, his eyes already clothed, and still fully dressed.

He sighs into his pillow. Fuck. What a day. A voice at the back of his mind scolds him, reminding him that this is all thanks to his ridiculous habit of staying up until 4am playing video games when he has to be at work by 6am, but he ignores it. He ignores everything, hoping to just get some much needed sleep.

Except.

He can’t. He can’t sleep. He’s tired, oh God is he so tired, but his mind keeps pulling him to other things. More specifically, one thing – or a person. His colleague, Azumane Asahi. 

He keeps thinking about how sweet that man’s smile is, flashes of it playing in his mind like a slide show. Asahi, smiling nervously at a customer. Smiling nervously at their boss, worried he did something wrong while restocking shelves. Smiling shyly at Noya when he complimented him on something. They’re all small smiles, unsure, but he has a favourite one, too – there’s that little timid smile he gets when Noya is teasing him, when Asahi can’t decide if Noya is making fun of him or flirting. 

Noya is never making fun of him. 

And when Asahi realises this, realises that Noya could never say anything bad against him, his smile gets more sure, more sweet, more beautiful. He smiles at the jokes sometimes. Sometimes closed mouthed, but something with a little sliver of teeth showing. Sometimes he smiles and then bites down on his lower lip as he looks away, shy.

Oh, but there are more smiles Noya likes, more that are his favourite. When Asahi snorts at a joke and then startles, surprised at himself, before throwing his head back and laughing. And he has such a beautiful laugh as well, so crisp and bright, the kind of laugh you just have to laugh along to. And then once the laughter has subsided he turns back to Noya and fucking beams at him, showing all his teeth in a huge grin, and Noya sometimes worried his heart is just going to explode out of his chest at how fast it throbs in those moments.

Without even fully realising what he’s doing Noya has snakes a hand down into this underwear, resting it against himself. He doesn’t do anything for a long moment, eyes still closed with his forehead pressed to the pillow, breathing evenly as the slideshow of Asahi filters through his head. 

And then he spreads his legs wider, and his hand falls further until he’s pressed it between the folds of himself, and he strokes slowly, languidly, not really out of any kind of need but more out of a sense of comfort. He’s already wet, he finds, and usually he’s be annoyed at this fact – the way this part of his body just seems to react to things without him ever really wanting it to – but today it doesn’t matter. The wetness is a comfort, he finds, and it makes it a lot easier for him to push his hand further, sliding his middle finger into himself.

It doesn’t really feel like much, just a slight intrusion. He presses it further in, lightly, and then pulls it out, pushing two fingers in at once. This feels better, the way the wet sticky heat feels around his fingers, pressing around him. And it feels so much better when he thinks about Asahi. Asahi, who is like a complete foil to himself. Asahi, who’s at least a head taller than him, and so broad-chested, with his big shoulders and strong arms and – _God_ – his big hands. Noya shudders at the thought of those hands, hiking his hips up higher so he can reach deeper inside himself. He imagines Asahi’s fingers inside himself, imagines the pressing into him, and gasps at the fantasy. 

Asahi would know what to do. He’d be gentle with Noya for sure, but he’d know all the right places to push and press to get Noya gasping beneath him. Noya moves his fingers around inside himself, pulls them out to press between his folds. He knows there’s places in his body that are meant to feel so good, but he never does this, barely thinks about this part of his body most of the time, but right now he’s too tired to feel disgusted. Too tired and too hot, still in his jeans and hoodie, thinking about Asahi. 

God, what would Asahi think about all this?

He pressed back deep into himself, as far as he can press his small fingers, and keens. This would feel so much better with bigger fingers, he thinks, bigger fingers or something even bigger than fingers, with Asahi pressed over him, murmuring soothing words into his ear. It would be so great, he thinks, if he could just lie on the bed with his eyes clothed and Asahi there to do all the work – pressing into him from behind, or turning him over so he was on his back and Asahi was over him, pressing sweet words and light kisses to his skin as he pushed deeper, deeper into his heat. 

And then his phone rings.

Noya groans, pulling his hand free and leaving it resting in his underwear against himself, using his other to pull his phone out of his pocket. He doesn’t even need to open his eyes to get it out and answer it, swiping the screen right and placing the phone down on the mattress next to his pillow. 

“ _M_ ’ello?” he manages to get out.

There’s a pause. “Ah, Noya?” comes the tentative voice from across the line, and Noya’s ears perk up. He manages to crack one eye open to look down at the screen. Azumane Asahi is calling him.

He closes his eyes again.

“ _Hm_ , that’s me,” he says, breath heavily, “what’s up?”

“I just wanted to make sure you got home alright. You seemed really tired at work today. And I told you to message me when you got home, remember?”

Noya hums, and the hand in his underwear starts to move again, moving to feel the slick between his folds. “ _Ah_ , yeah sorry about that. I com _p-leet_ -completely forgot.” He pauses. “I’m home now.”

“Are... Are you okay, though?”

Noya hums again. “Ah, yeah, I’m great. Just – _hmm_ – just really tired.” He presses further into himself and then gasps loudly, rocking back onto his fingers. Fuck, fuck, this feels so much better with Asahi’s voice in his ear.

There’s a long pause, and then a deep inhale. “N-Noya?”

Noya gasps, “Ah, _ah_ , yes?”

“Are... Are you. Um...” deep breath in, “are you... touching yourself?”

Noya laughs weakly. “Ah, I might be?”

There’s a long pause, and then a very, very quiet, “fuck.”

Noya laughs again, eyes still closed, rocking down on his fingers. His breath comes out in gasps.

“Are you- fuck, sorry, I’ll hang up. See you-“

“What? Nooooo,” Noya moans, long and drawn out. “No, Asahi, please stay. Feels – _hm_ – feels so much better now that I can hear your voice.”

There’s another long pause, and then, “fuck, really?”

Noya sighs in relief, pressing his face further into his pillow. “Hmm, yes, so good. I was thinking about you, you know. Thinking about – ah – your smile and – _mm_ – your hands.”

“Shit.”

Noya smiles. There’s some fumbling on the other side of the line, the sound of a door closing. The sound of a soft gasp. “Asahi?”

A short pause. “Yeah?”

“Are you touching yourself too?”

“Am I...” Asahi says hesitantly, “am I allowed to?”

“Oh, _God_ yes,” Noya moans, long and loud. “God, Asahi, fuck, I want you to touch yourself so bad. Touch yourself and think about me. Talk to me, Asahi, picture your – _ah_ – your hand around yourself – picture me instead. Fuck,” Noya is slamming his fingers into himself now, pushing back against them, his ass high in the air and his cheek smashed into this pillow, gasping for breath between his words. In the back of his mind he wonders about this. Wonder if Asahi – sweet, shy Asahi – is capable of the kind of dirty words Noya is craving, and what will happen tomorrow when he sees him again.

Fuck.

“ _Ah!_ ” Asahi gasps on the other line, his deep voice cracking. “God, Noya, if you – if you want me to. Fuck – fuck-“

“Talk to me, Asahi, you can do it,” Noya gasps out.

“Fuck, Noya.” And then the words just come gushing out. “Fuck, I think about you all the time. You’re so – fuck – you’re so tight, aren’t you? You’d be so –fuck – so good to me.”

Noya can hear wet slapping sounds and heavy breathing on the other line, and while his eyes are still closed his heart is beating erratically, his clothes feeling way too warm on him. 

“Hm, I would be so tight, Asahi. I’ve never done this with anyone else, you know? But I can just – picture you. Being so good to me.”

“Oh, God, Noya,” Asahi says on the line. “Yes, I’d be so good to you. Finger you so good, so slow, until you’re begging for it. And I’d – fuck – be gentle with you, go real slow until you’re fucking begging for me to go hard and fast.”

Noya has no idea what to say to that, just gasping out “yes,” and “fuck” over the phone, practically ridding his fingers. It’s so good, so good to hear Asahi on the line, his ragged breaths and cursing. He would never have expected Asahi to be like this, to swear so much, but he fucking loves it, can’t get enough of it, and suddenly he’s hitting a spot that feels so fucking good, and there’s a blinding white light behind his eyelids as he comes with a strangled scream. 

When the high subsides a little he can hear Asahi on the line, still gasping out breaths until there’s a long moan and quiet. 

Noya smiles. “You done over there?” he asks, reaching out with his free hand (the other s pressed in his underwear between himself and the mattress), and strokes the corner of his phone.

“I, um, yeah,” Asahi says breathlessly. 

Noya laughs, but it’s breathy and tired. All he wants to do is sleep.

There’s a long pause where Noya almost falls asleep. “Um, Noya?”

Noya hums.

“I... um... I’ll see you tomorrow, I guess?”

Noya hums again. “Yeah.”

“Okay.” Asahi says quietly. “Good night, Noya.”

“Good night, Asahi.” Noya replies. He forces his eyes open to look down at his phone, just in time to see the call ended screen. 

He sighs, wanting to just sleep but knowing he can’t. He forces himself to get up and go to the bathroom sluggishly, removing his jeans, his hoodie and top, his binder. He goes to pee, washes his hands, but doesn’t bother with brushing his teeth.

As he makes his way back to the bed he grabs a tshirt from his Chair of Clothes and puts it on, so all he’s wearing is a large shirt and a mussed up pair of underwear he doesn’t care enough to change out of. He crawls into bed, pulling the unmade sheets over himself as his phone makes a little notification sound. He sighs, picking up his phone to check the message.

**Azumane Asahi:** _Sweet dreams, Noya._

Noya smiles, settles his phone back next to his pillow, and finally falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://smutindevelopment.tumblr.com/)


End file.
